Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5t+6-t}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${t}$ terms together: $ {-5t - t} + 6$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} + 6$ The simplified expression is $-6t + 6$